


the world is brighter than the sun

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Just cute shit, This is completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: Emma wakes up in Alyssa's arms.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	the world is brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something because i haven't in a few days and this was too cute Not to write fully

Emma blinked, feeling warm sunlight drift across her face, the sting of the cold morning air causing her to retreat further into the blanket cocoon that she lay in. Her movements were mirrored by the girl asleep behind her and Emma froze, relaxing only once she realised Alyssa was still sleeping.

Alyssa had managed to find a way to stay at Emma’s, a collaboration of lies to her mother and to Kaylee and Shelby allowing for her to stay there for the weekend without fear of being caught. They had spent the night watching random movies, namely rom-coms that Alyssa unabashedly loved and that Emma begrudgingly admitted were _sometimes_ bearable. Eventually, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, Alyssa cuddling Emma like a koala (a rather cute metaphor that had made Alyssa fluster) and a smile on both of their faces. 

Emma had woken up in the same position, noting that she hadn’t slept so well and without disturbance in a long time, probably ever. Deciding to risk waking Alyssa up, Emma slowly rolled over, cautious not to move Alyssa too much. Settling once more, Emma’s breath caught in her throat. Maybe it was silly for Emma to flush so easily, since Alyssa was simply asleep and not even consciously trying to fluster Emma (as she so often did), but seeing Alyssa, usually so stressed and tightly wound, looking so peaceful and calm and just… happy. The orange glow of the morning sun turned her hair golden brown, an angelic aura lingering around her. She was beautiful and who could blame Emma for her heart fluttering at the sight next to her?

Emma reached a hand forward, tucking the few stray hairs that had fallen in front of Alyssa’s face behind her ear, stifling a laugh as Alyssa’s nose twitched from the motion. Emma sighed happily, a feeling of contentment washing over her as she thought about how Alyssa felt safe and comfortable with her, a rather obvious sentiment, considering they had been dating for some time. But knowing that she is the one who calms Alyssa, that she is the most trusted person in Alyssa’s life, that Alyssa loves her so wholeheartedly and looks so peaceful when around her, even when she’s asleep? That’s something that Emma will never get used to and something she hoped to hold onto forever.

A moment passed as Emma recalled a sweet moment from a movie that they had watched the night before. Contemplating for a second, Emma resolved to wake Alyssa with a kiss. She recalled how Alyssa had commented on how sweet the gesture was, before laughing as Emma had begun to pelt her with pieces of popcorn, which had led to a small battle on the couch before Betsy had chimed in from the other room, loudly and indirectly suggesting that the two lovebirds should wrap it up and watch their movie without wasting popcorn. They had giggled before settling back onto the couch. 

As she mustered the courage to do so, leaning forward, she hesitated. Would it be weird? What if Alyssa got mad? What if Alyssa was joking about finding it sweet? What if - 

“If you won’t do it, I will.” Emma jumped, eyes wide as she watched a grin spread across Alyssa’s face, cracking open one eye as she looked at Emma. “Would have been a nice way to wake up. If only you weren’t thinking so loud.”

Emma groaned, shuffling and burying her face in Alyssa’s hair, feeling the girl’s body shake with laughter. “Why are you like this?” She mumbled, though she was trying to repress the smile on her face. She felt Alyssa’s hand gently nudge her shoulder, signalling for her to lean back. As Emma followed suit, her smile softened as Alyssa smiled right back at her. If she looked angelic before, Emma didn’t think there was a word to describe her right now. Nothing short of divine.

“Because,” She stretched the word out. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“You’re always cute.” 

“And you’re always flustered.” Emma flushed again, eliciting a short laugh from Alyssa. “See?”

“I was _trying_ to be romantic!” Emma protested playfully. 

“Okay, okay! Attempt two!” Alyssa dramatically closed her eyes, going limp in Emma’s embrace.

“Lys! Stop goofing around!” Emma laughed as Alyssa began to lean into Emma, shifting so she lay on top of her, weighing her down. “You’re not asleep, it doesn’t work!” Alyssa let out on overexaggerated snore as Emma cackled, halfheartedly trying to move her away. As their movements stilled, Alyssa’s eyes opened once more as the two laughed, the sound eventually fading out, leaving them smiling at each other, enraptured by each other in silence. “You’re a dork.” Emma said fondly. 

“You love it.”

“I really do.” They stayed caught in each other’s gaze for a moment more, Emma leaning up slightly to capture Alyssa’s lips in a chaste kiss, Alyssa’s hands tangling softly in her hair as her own arms wrapped around her waist. They separated, sharing one more brief kiss before relaxing into each other again, Alyssa’s chin resting against Emma’s chest as they simply looked at each other lovingly. Sure, Emma had to crane her neck at a rather angle, but it was worth it to see the way Alyssa looked at her so warmly. Alyssa must have sensed this, as she awkwardly reached over to shift the pillow to prop Emma’s head up in a more comfortable position. “Good morning, my love.”

Alyssa beamed at her and Emma wondered if there was a way to live in this moment forever. “Good morning, my love.” She echoed, snuggling into Emma’s embrace more.

An undetermined amount of time passed before Emma felt it was probably best that they get up. As she started to move, she was surprised when Alyssa, self proclaimed early bird, grumbled a sound of discontent, sinking further into Emma’s arms.

“Baby, we should get up.” Emma whispered, placing a kiss onto the top of Alyssa’s head.

“No…” Alyssa whined, shifting once more, moving up to burrow her face into the crook of Emma’s neck. 

“Lys,” Emma chuckled. “C’mon, don’t you want breakfast?”

“No,” She trailed off, and Emma briefly thought she had finished speaking. “Only wanna cuddle you.”

How could Emma say no to that?

“5 more minutes, Greene.” 

“Just 5 more minutes.”


End file.
